


Moonlight Model

by minayuri



Series: Fantasia of Desires [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Julian Bashir, Cameras, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fetish Clothing, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Holodecks/Holosuites, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, Oral Sex, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Skant Uniform, Stiletto Heels, Teasing, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri
Summary: Garak and Julian meet for a date in the Holosuite, the Cardassian tailor has the doctor pose in some lingerie for him - each piece Julian shows off entices Garak...and becomes more revealing. How long will Garak be able to hold off from ravishing his dear Doctor?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Fantasia of Desires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Alluring Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Julian’s skant will be making a come back for this fic. Enjoy! :D

I _politely_ tell Quark to not be sticking his nose into something that’s not his business. Thankfully, he leaves when his brother Rom declares that someone won big at the Dabo tables.

I’m patiently waiting for my dear Doctor for our date tonight in the Holosuite. Julian will model some lingerie for me - he’s quite eager to do it. With me are two bags, the lingerie in one and Julian’s skant in the other. I positively adored seeing Julian wear that fascinating piece of Starfleet apparel, and it pleases me that he’ll give me an encore showing. For this occasion, Julian will dress into something else under it. With a wicked grin, I envision those undergarments on him – a sleek pair of black lace-top thigh-high sheer stockings, a pretty lace thong, and a lace garter belt. The finishing touch will be a stunning pair of stiletto-heel shoes. It will look positively scandalous!

Julian should be here eventually; I think he’s running a little late. 

Contemplating to myself, I imagine what provocative images he’ll be showing off…ah, I’m going to have quite a collection of memorable shots of Julian, immortalizing his radiant beauty. Those holopictures I previously took of Julian are safely stored in an encrypted file – which I have sole access to. However, those aren’t the only racy photos I have of him. 

I have taken _other_ such photos – covertly that is, even before we became intimate. Being as attracted as I was to Julian, the temptation to immortalize his youthful beauty came over me. One of my favorites is him in that provocative blue and purple shirt, that tantalizing collarbone and graceful neck on full display - making me long to rasp my tongue across that smooth, caramel skin.

What of those holopictures Julian had taken of me in that wet shirt and leather pants I wore?

I sabotaged the holocamera and encrypted the images. Only Julian and myself will have access to those images with our personal access codes. After all, one person’s precious visual keepsakes are another’s implicating blackmail material. I’ve done things like this in the Obsidian Order, probing through said devices for incriminating evidence. 

They are rather nice images of me – a bit amateurish – but there were a few that captured my best side.

Ahh…what I was dressed in that night was a splendid choice, I have to say. Especially when it induced such a delicious reaction out of Julian. I ought to have him _worship_ me more often, fill me with his lovely cock. It feels so good and hot inside, I swear I get wetter when he’s the one doing the fucking. 

Oh, I see Julian coming up right now. Good! He finally showed up. I stand to greet my lover with a smile.

“Hi there, Elim!” Julian excitedly approaches me with a skip in his step, then we share an affectionate press of our palms. “Sorry, I’m a little late, my shift…” When our palms part ways, I keep my hand raised to silently communicate that there was no need to say anything more.

“My dear Doctor, I’m well aware – completion of one’s work takes precedence.” I tell him as I sit back down. “I had taken the liberty of ordering our drinks already, Quark brought them a few metrics ago.” 

“That’s fine.” Julian replies as he sits across from me at our usual table. “Ooh…Risian Spring…I love that cocktail!” He beams in his usual bright, sweet, and bubbly demeanor – just like that cocktail I ordered for him. “Thanks, love.” Julian giggles, his eyes gleaming at me.

“You’re quite welcome, dearest. I figure that cocktail would be light enough to relax you a bit.” I mildly say, in a voice that would put him at ease.

“Actually, I wanted something cool and refreshing.” Julian picks up his drink and I do the same with my usual glass of kanar, doing a toast before taking a couple of measured sips.

“That scent, you must’ve taken a bath beforehand, didn’t you?” I ask, taking in that sweet fragrance of Julian’s jasmine scented bath oil.

“Well, I did want to freshen up first.” Julian lightly blushes in that adorable way of his. 

“Having a nice, relaxing bath after a hard day’s work is always refreshing, my dear.”

We take up some conversation before our scheduled time, Julian being as animated as ever. He talks about his rather active day, then changes the subject towards some wild party Jadzia Dax hosted the night before, her guests singing bawdy songs with a device _Federaji_ used for something called _karaoke_. Morn singing? Now that would be something to see. Indeed, the thought of hearing Quark sing would be pure torture – Chief O’Brien…oh please, no! I continue listening to him talk about Dax’ karaoke festivities. Having me come next time, why most definitely!

“I think I would like to sing a duet with you…that is if you would want to.” Julian blushes sweetly, fingering the rim of his empty glass – a hint of shyness in his voice.

“Singing a duet, my dear? How...interesting.” I jest lightly. “What type of song would you select?” I raise an eye ridge in curiosity.

“I know _not_ to choose some sappy, sentimental tune. So...I don’t know - maybe something sensual, yet subtle.” Julian expresses thoughtfully.

“Well, I would be amenable to it.” I reply, taking in the last sip of kanar, then looking towards the chronometer. “So, shall we get going?” I give Julian a contented grin.

“Sure.” Julian glances over at the bags I had brought with me. “Would you like me to carry one?”

“If you’d like.” He grabs the one with the stiletto heels and his skant, while I take the one with the lingerie.

Getting up from the table to leave, I place my hand intimately on the small of Julian’s back to head to the Holosuite. The atrocious lighting and harsh, utilitarian backdrop of this drab station would ruin the vision of beauty I wished to display. I wanted a pleasant ambience, so I chose to indulge and rent out one of Quark’s love suites for the evening. One with a nice, large bed covered in finest silk sheets - cozy, decadent, and welcoming. 

Standing at the front entrance, I take out a scanner to thoroughly trace for hidden bugs. Good...it seems Quark values his life enough to not slip a single one of those voyeuristic devices of his. Once a readout displays a negative, I insert the rod with the program for the love suite. As the door slides open, we enter the bare room, then I activate the program. What appears before us is a beautiful, resplendent environment – pleasantly warm and well-lit with a fire going in the fireplace. The furniture is arranged neatly, a small kitchenette, and a trio of large, open window panels – the lush, soft-looking curtains pulled back – displaying the glowing, silvery, pale moon amidst a starlit night sky. Assorted potted plants decorate the room. A polished hardwood floor stretches out beneath our feet, several rugs lying across the large space invitingly.

Then, I set my sights on the bed behind me. Perfect! White silk sheets which will make Julian’s dusky golden-bronze skin even more radiant when he lies upon it. Julian will look so ravishing!

“Most impressive, I must say. This was well worth what I paid for it. Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?”

Julian sets the bag on the floor by the leather couch – an awestruck look in his dazzling hazel eyes, taking in the luxurious sight.

“Yes, I can see why you wanted to do this here. This room is magnificent.” He remarks, amazed.

“I desired the perfect surroundings, my dear.” I express fondly - setting down the bag I had next to the other, placing various boxes on the bare coffee table. 

Then, I put the scanner inside a small pouch in one of the bags.

“You chose a marvelous room, Elim. This is going to be a _fun_ date.” Julian radiated with enthusiasm.

“Yes, it will be - especially since I get to see you dressed in such _charming_ garments.” I utter suggestively, raising an eye ridge at Julian.

“What kind of lingerie will I be modeling, Elim? My curiosity is _highly_ aroused.” My naughty, little doctor whispers in my ear - giving my ear ridge a tantalizing lick, then a little nibble.

“You wicked tempter.” I darkly counter, maintaining my composure - the inner voice in my head beckoning me to take Julian now.

“At your service.” Julian murmurs - giving me a beguiling, come-hither grin on his attractive face. 

Patience, Elim.

“As far as the lingerie is concerned - you shall soon see what I have in store, dearest.” 

“Afterwards, we can make use of that bed.” Julian’s husky voice is dripping with sex, sending tingling sensations through every nerve ending in my body - he erotically licks his top lip, making my hunger increase.

I am damn near tempted to kiss that succulent mouth of his - and ravish Julian on that bed. In an attempt to get control of my lustful cravings, I pull myself away.

“Let’s get started then.” I open the first box, then separate the tissue – inside lays a matching sapphire blue camisole, a pair of bikini-style panties, and a luxurious robe that would reach Julian’s mid-thigh – all articles made of an exquisite, silky material I acquired from Andoria.

“It’s very beautiful, Elim.” Julian comments appreciatively, running his hand over the robe to feel the texture of the fabric.

“I thought of you as I made this, imagining how gorgeous it would look on you, my dear.” Directing my heated, sensual gaze at Julian, his eyes dilate and those lush lips became flushed – it was going to be interesting to see if he could contain his libido. “Go to the partition divider there and get changed.” I point to the area beside a large potted plant, and hand him the garments .

Julian walks behind the partition, blocking my view of him. I hear the rustle of clothing as he changes out of his uniform to dress in the lingerie. While he’s doing that, I neatly arrange the other boxes in order. Next, I think I’ll have Julian dress into the skant, thong, garter belt, stockings, and stiletto heels. The third set – it’s dangerously provocative, to say the least. Whatever possessed me to create such a daring piece, I do not know. It leaves _absolutely_ nothing to the imagination! Perhaps it’s the overwhelming state of my lustful thoughts of Julian that influenced me to design it. Every mouthwatering part of Julian would be exposed to my delectation. My mind was racing with the lurid image of Julian dressed in it, as I caressed the delicate apparel with my hand.

I feel an anticipatory rush of excitement flow within me, aching to see Julian clad in this sexy garment. Oh, it’s going to be incredibly delicious to see how hard he gets while barely clothed in such scanty apparel. My lascivious thoughts are soon interrupted when Julian walks out. Furtively, I close the box.

I am left completely speechless. 

“Elim?”

I look over him slowly, mesmerized by the sight of him. Oh, what an absolute vision!

The color sets off his skin tone and fits his trim physique exceptionally well – clinging to every beautiful line and curve on his body. Yes, the kimono style sleeves are a nice touch to the robe. Admittedly, this is my favorite piece – it’s an elegant design that suits him considerably and caresses his body like water. And he says that I’m like a deity, incarnate – I feel the same towards you, my dear. 

“You look tremendously beautiful, dearest Julian.” Finding my voice, I glowingly admire how ravishing he looks right now.

“I’m glad you think so.” He gives me a sensual grin. “Ready, Elim?” Julian asks as he leisurely saunters in an enticing fashion.

“But of course, my lovely Doctor.” I reply in a honeyed voice, pulling out my holocamera from the interior pocket of my tunic - eager to get quality shots of my stunning doctor.

Going on the tips of his toes, Julian twirls around in it – what a glorious sight!

“Exquisite…utterly gorgeous, my Julian.” I express, drinking in the alluring vision.

Julian walks up to the windows with a suggestive stride, I capture Julian’s elegant image as he glances at me with a winsome smile.

“I like this robe much better than that white one, it feels very lovely.” Julian sweetly purrs, his lilting voice affecting my own libido.

“If you want it, then it’s yours.” I offer him my most charismatic grin, taking in his graceful pose as he stands sideways against one of the window panes, gazing up at the glowing moon. “Very nice, my dear.” I praise him, taking a photo of that striking image – ensuring that the moon above was visible.

Julian turns to face me for the next one, bending his right arm – placing a hand on his hip.

“Thank you, Elim.” Julian sensually grins, placing his slender right leg in front of his left – letting the robe part a little to expose that silky thigh.

“Very nice, my dear.” Shifting the focus - ahh, the exquisite beauty that is Julian Bashir – giving me a soft, sultry expression – one that has me biting back a groan.

It’s going to be as much a test of my resolve as it would be for Julian.

“Would you like a few shots without the robe?”

“Certainly!”

Julian steadily takes off the robe, untying the belt from around his waist – being a little tease – revealing his satiny copper skin to my sight and those _luscious_ clavicles. He let the robe pool down to the floor around his ankles. I look at him hungrily – the camisole fit loosely on his torso, revealing his trim waist and enticing belly button that was a distinctly Human feature. I enjoy sticking my tongue inside and swirling around it, driving Julian crazy as he squirms in pleasure. The panties fit snug on him, accentuating his groin – I’m almost tempted to feel him up – the sweet, keening moans he would make as I caress him through the silk fabric. Even as I’m gazing at him with hardly subtle desire, he’s doing rather well to maintain his composure. 

I realize that this is demanding on you, my dear - to keep your youthful, passionate excitement at bay - knowing how much you want me to touch you. 

“What next, love?” Julian asks mellifluously, his eyes becoming half-lidded.

“Place a single index finger on your lower lip, slightly open your mouth…that’s good, my dear. Wrap your right arm around your waist, but make sure that your navel is exposed.” I tell him – ooh, that’s a very sexy look, Julian.”

“How would you like this pose, Elim?” Julian flutters his eyelashes flirtatiously, turning around all of a sudden and spreading his arms out to lie flat against the glass.

As Julian has his back to me, he’s placing himself in a vulnerable position. What if I decided to stalk over to him and pin him right then and there? 

Very trusting, my dear – I could easily exploit it right now if I wanted. You’re very fortunate to have a patient lover, Julian – one who will savor the feast before him and not immediately devour it like any other male Cardassian would.

Julian teasingly raises that luscious little arse, tilting his head to look at me with a little coquettish wink for effect.

“You certainly are precocious! Whatever am I to do with you?” I express in mild amusement.

“There are a few _things_ that I can think of.” My flirtatious Human laughs softly, for a moment I thought I saw a charming little twinkle in his spellbinding eyes.

“Oh yes – and those things are ones you take great pleasure in.” A salacious tone creeps into my voice.

“And you thoroughly relish such _activities_.” Julian replies provocatively - spreading his legs and canting his hips a bit more, looking like some offering for my delectation.

I’m sure to capture the image of my irresistible Doctor in all his bewitching glory. Oh yes, I like that, Julian – letting that little strap hang off your lovely shoulder. Very seductive.

“I’m sure you’ll like this even more, love?” Julian pulls down the undergarment slightly – exposing the rise of his pert buttocks, the tempting cleft in-between.

My ridges pulse at the sight of Julian wantonly peering at me. Is he trying to provoke me into giving in so soon? For me take him in my arms to ravish him? 

As inviting as your little display is, I’m ever steadfast in keeping a solid rein on my desires. 

With a steady hand, I press the button on my holocamera, taking that alluring image.

“Well, I think I have all the shots I want of you with the first set. Let’s move on to the second, my dear. This time, what you’ll be wearing with your skant will be a little different than the last.” 

Julian picks the robe off the floor and puts it on again. 

I head over to the table to put the holocamera aside, then pick up the boxes with Julian’s skant and the undergarments he’ll wear with it.

“What do you have in mind?” Julian asks inquisitively, laced with a hint of prurience.

Now standing beside Julian - I set the box with the skant on the floor, then open up the other and pull apart the tissue. He holds back a gasping breath - picking up the lace thong between his fingertips towards me with an astonished look on his face.

I can’t help the wily smirk that extends across my face.

“This looks even tinier than that undergarment from last time, Elim!” Julian blurts out.

“Where would the fun be if I had given you something more substantial, hmm?” I tease him a bit, making Julian flush in exasperation. 

“What’s next? A G-string?!” He says incredulously, rolling his eyes.

What an amusing notion, my dear Doctor.

“You’ll see soon enough.” I neutrally respond. “Now, quit stalling, dearest.” I lightly prompt him, handing over the box.

“One of these days, Elim…I’ll have you dress in revealing lingerie – you can count on it.” He remarks offhandedly, taking the box in his grasp and I go to retrieve the other with the stiletto heels.

“Is that so?” Picking up the rectangular box, I raise one of my eye ridges in interest.

“I’m getting some shore leave coming up - to a hot springs resort on Risa. Interested, Elim?” Julian’s smooth, accented voice utters tantalizingly.

“A vacation? With you?” An eager feeling circulates through me. “Oh, most definitely!” I answer with a trace of enthusiasm, coming back to him with the box. “I’ll be ever so glad to _oblige_ you…there.” I whisper licentiously, making Julian shiver in anticipation. “Now, get changed - I’ll be waiting, my dear Doctor.” In a low pitch, I leisurely draw out those mellisonant words.

Julian goes into a fleeting, mild daze - then takes a moment to clear his head and take the other box.

As I sit on the couch, I pivot my head in Julian’s direction as he goes behind the partition. A devilish grin manifests on my face as I hear the lid of a box being opened - the one with the stiletto heels.

I very well know how he’s going to react - he can be so predictable.

3…2…1.

“Elim Garak! What in bloody hell is your reasoning for this?!”

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to bet Jadzia had a hand in suggesting the stiletto heels to Garak?
> 
> The explicit stuff will be happening in the last chapter.
> 
> -NEXT CHAPTER-
> 
> The skant returns! With stiletto heels! 
> 
> Julian - clad in even more revealing lingerie - boldly seducing Garak further, escalating the Cardassian’s arousal. 
> 
> Will Garak cave in to his body’s demands?
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my delightful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and wonderful friendship. I appreciate all her amazing advice and suggestions.


	2. Intensifying Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak gets a second showing of Julian in his skant complete with stiletto heels. Julian shows off more captivating poses to seduce Garak, then dresses into an even sexier piece of lingerie. Garak’s heightening desires compel him to act upon them.

Turning nonchalantly – I give Julian a cunning smirk as he marches towards me with the stilettos in hand, looking quite perturbed.

“Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?!” 

“Whatever do you mean, my dear Doctor?” I counter, hoping to provoke him a little more.

“Don’t play games with me, Elim! What do you have to say for yourself?!” Julian demands hotly.

“I thought that would’ve been obvious to you, my dear. When I said when I wanted to do something a little different with having you model your skant for me again, I intended to include an interesting feature to the entire ensemble. The stilettos would be an excellent addition, wouldn’t you agree?” I ardently state.

“ _Excellent addition_?!” He parrots back at me. “Couldn’t you have thought of something else, like knee-high boots or whatever?”

“Where’s the fun in that? And here I thought you were the adventurous one in our relationship.” I jostle him, chuckling. “It’s my expert opinion that stilettos suit the skant far better than boots do…especially with such attractive legs such as yours, my dear.” My voice lowers in pitch.

“With heels like these, it would be embarrassing if I awkwardly stumble, Elim!” He remarks plaintively.

“Please calm down, Julian. There’s a first time for everything. What was that _charming_ Human idiom – nothing ventured, nothing gained? Who knows, you may end up surprising yourself.” I attempt to encourage him a little. “Just think about picturing yourself wearing these stilettos with your skant – how utterly ravishing you’ll look.”

He gave me an exasperated groan in vexation.

“You’re bloody crazy to think I would ever wear these! I’m not about to wind up with a sprained ankle and/or scraped knees for the sake of your whims!” 

“They’re just paltry excuses.” I state bluntly. “I can take care of things like scraped knees with a dermal regenerator - which I brought with me. As far as a sprained ankle, I can easily fix that. So, why the hesitation, Julian?”

I stare at Julian, waiting for his response.

“Alright, Elim...I get your point. I’ll humor you just this once.” Julian sighs deeply, looking at the stilettos in his grasp. “Like many other times before, you manage to get your way.” 

I can’t help the small, delighted grin that manifests.

“My dear, I have no doubt that you’ll be able to wear these stilettos with relative ease, believe me.” I try to assuage any lingering skepticism. “Aren’t you the least bit curious in showing yourself off in such charming footwear? How stunning they’ll be on you?”

After a moment or two, his expression softens.

“Maybe.” Julian replies, as a little smile forms. 

“You’ll wear them, yes?” I whisper huskily in his ear – closing the gap between us, causing Julian to gently moan.

“Yes, Elim – I’ll give you your nice little show in these stilettos…and everything else.” 

“It’s something I will enjoy immensely.” 

“Yes, you will.” Julian backs away, meandering back behind the partition, swaying his hips provocatively.

As he hangs the robe, camisole, and panties on top of the partition, anticipatory feelings flow through me as I wait – avidly watching him. For a moment, I think I can hear a groan coming from Julian - he must have slid that low-rise thong up over his gorgeous flanks – feeling the snug sensation on his silky cock. The little undergarment would barely contain him, should he thicken and harden. My thoughts shift to those sheer, translucent thigh-high stockings. For a moment, I close my eyes – remembering how Julian slipped the stockings over his legs that last time. The inherent intimacy of it was utterly sensual. I imagine Julian doing that again – those graceful fingers sliding the delicate apparel over his golden limbs, the pretty lace hugging his sleek thighs. Then, he would adorn himself with the garter belt and the stilettos – adding a risqué flair. Lastly, dressing in the skant I _lovingly_ altered.

Opening my eyes, I set my gaze by the fireplace – a comfortable looking sitting chair nearby. Wickedly curling my lips, I think about having Julian sit on my lap. He would have his back to me, so I could easily feel him up – stroke his sweet thighs, teasingly tug at the garter belt straps with my fingers, snake my hand up inside his skant, and firmly grasp his warm, steely cock. I’d whisper hot promises of what I would do to him, nibbling and licking any part of his delectable skin that I could reach. Julian would be rubbing that delicious little arse enticingly against my crotch – moaning – pleading me to fuck him. My ajan reacts, slick seeping into my undergarment. 

Becoming distracted by my lewd thoughts, I attempt to bite back a moan, my hand itching to masturbate. 

Soon enough, I hear footsteps on the hardwood floor. Each step measured…coming closer. I grin to myself, knowing Julian found the confidence to walk in those stilettos.

“Oh…Elim.” My lover’s honeyed voice draws out.

Julian presses himself against me, his elegant hands touching my shoulders intimately and his heated body pressed against mine. 

His hands gently glide down my arms and back, compelling me to turn to face him. 

Now standing face-to-face, I glance at him from head to toe - he looks so beautiful.

“So... is this everything you hoped it would be?” Julian husked in my ear, licking the ridge with a sweep of his tongue – making my body quiver in need.

“Very nice.” I reply in a low, soft inflection.

He backs away at least two meters, giving me a gleam in his enchanting hazel eyes. 

Julian Subatoi Bashir – CMO of Deep Space Nine – clad in stiletto heels, flaunts a beautifully erotic pose, a sultry countenance on his beautiful face. My eyes languidly rake over him from the bottom up.

The heels were approximately 13 centimeters, extending Julian’s height noticeably.

Silk-clad legs – invitingly spread.

Hips, tilted – showcasing the subtle curves.

One hand, resting on the bare gap of his thigh – the opposite hand resting above at his waist.

A rush of arousal threatens to take control of me – my breathing hitches, the inner voice in my head telling me to take him – now.

“How do you like this, love?” Julian coos, lifting the skirt portion of his skant a little to reveal the strap of the garter belt on one of his legs - his light, flirtatious laugh fills me with yearning want.

What a wicked little tease you are, dearest. 

“That looks very alluring, my dear.” I croon at him, softening my eyes in reverence. “Let’s take the next set behind the couch and use that exact pose.” I pick up the holocamera again, wanting that exact shot.

Julian did as was instructed, resuming the exact position he was displaying. 

“Delicious, my dear – absolutely breathtaking.” 

“Indeed, love.” Julian replies seductively. “However, I can think of something that would be even more appetizing.” Julian purrs wickedly.

“Oh-ho…and what would that be?”

“Just watch, Elim.” He mutters, his fingers at the collar of his skant.

Julian – the flagrant exhibitionist – tests me further as he spreads his legs a little more and unzips the collar, revealing his elegant clavicles ripe for my delectation. Then, he makes a gesture that Humans refer to as blowing a kiss, a highly flirtatious gesture among Terrans. On Cardassia, such a gesture is only used among the brazen, promiscuous youth – quite like Julian.

“One more thing to show you.” Julian utters, lowering his hand to grasp the hemline of the skant - lifts it a little - made easier because of the slits, exposing the charming bulge peeking out of that tiny thong.

“You’re incredibly naughty, Julian.” I chide in good humor. “Place it back down, my dear.” 

“I thought you would want a tantalizing display like this, love.” Julian raises the bottom of the skant a bit more, directing his impish smile at me.

Julian’s provoking me, that wanton little tease. I have to get back some mode of control – or I’ll end up pinning him on that couch.

“You can leave the collar unzipped, but I still want that skant where you had it.” I say with a sense of calm.

“Yes...love.” Julian acquiesced, setting the bottom of his skant down - a sensual expression on his face. 

I back up a few steps - adjusting the focus - taking a few shots of Julian in that delectable pose. Full-length ones that display Julian in the stilettos and close-ups showcasing his magnificent clavicles.

“I quite like moonlighting as your personal model. If you get enough pin-up shots of me in various garments, you could always create your own personal calendar.” He remarks nonchalantly.

Oh, if only he knew…

“You’d model any kind of apparel for me, no matter _what_ it is?” My curiosity is piqued.

“Why not, I’m game for just about anything now.”

The sudden idea of Julian wearing a risque black leather teddy paired with forearm-length gloves and thigh high boots appealed to me. Oh yes! I can’t forget the leather studded collar and a riding crop. 

“We’ll discuss it further another time.” I say, resuming my focus to what I was doing. “Give me a pose from the side, my dear.” 

Julian turns to his right, bends one of his willowy legs, places a hand on his hip - pivots it outward, arches his back, and lifts his other arm - bends it - and sets his hand on the side of his head. After getting a good angle, I take a couple more full-length and close-up shots.

Ah, what a photogenic beauty Julian is!

“Let’s take some without the skant.” Julian mutters sensually, giving me a captivating smile. 

“Be my guest.” 

With an erotic smile, he leisurely takes off his skant - tossing it aside - revealing his perfect, svelte body. I’m always taken aback looking at that smooth, silken golden-bronze skin, lithe arms, sculpted pectorals, those two little chocolate buds on his chest, and that shapely waist. My eyes glance lower - with just the undergarments and stilettos alone, it was an extremely risqué look. Looking over his crotch, I notice the bulge has swelled slightly more – that skimpy undergarment could barely contain him. 

What a mesmerizing sight…

“See something you want, Elim?” He utters in that lilting tone.

“Oh…I was just admiring how fetching the lace-top thigh highs look on you, it’s even sexier than those from last time.” 

“Hmm...are you really?” Julian enticingly laughs – causing my ridges to tingle. “Well, get ready, I’m going to have you _admire_ something else.” Julian once again turns his back to me – displaying his sinuous backside and bare, pert buttocks.

Lightly extending his lithe arms to either side on the top of the couch, Julian tilts his head back to look my way as he juts out the supple globes, nicely rounded from my vantage point. 

I lick my lips in longing hunger – feasting upon Julian as I ravish him with my gaze, wanting to do more than just look. Yes, I’ll take the _ample_ opportunity to immortalize this _ravishing_ image. 

“Where would you like to _have me now_ , my dear Mr. Garak?” That honeyed voice taunts me, flashing a come-hither expression.

Oh Great Oralius, how was I going to make it at this rate?

“Turn around, Julian.” I try to bite back a growl of desire. “Remain standing.”

“I’m impressed, Elim - even with a view as exciting as this...” Julian says flirtatiously - facing me, tempts me further with his hands resting invitingly on his satin thighs. “...you exhibit remarkable control.”

His thumbs curl around the straps of the garter belt. Setting my sight on his groin, the succulent morsel tenting that little lace thong made my mouth water – it was getting difficult to rein in my hunger. My arousal was being stoked by Julian’s inviting display, tempting me to stalk towards him and take him.

“Well, Elim…aren’t you going to take your holophotos, or are you still _admiring_ the view?”

“I was just figuring out the best angle.” I take two paces back and move a little to the right. “Alright, Julian – stand at the center, rest your left arm on the top of the couch and place your right hand on top of your thigh by the lace.”

“Like this?” Julian gives me a soft, seductive smile.

“That’s very good, Julian. Spread your legs for me, dearest. That’s a little too much…there, that’s perfect!” I take a few full and close up shots. “Alright then, my dear, take your left leg and place it behind your right…relax your shoulders a little more…splendid!” 

“How about this?” Julian shifts his left arm, placing that lissome hand tantalizingly above his luscious, tight arse.

“It’s not bad…”

“I’m touched.” Julian giggles in that husky, coy manner.

Marshaling some semblance of restraint, I take a couple more shots.

“Well then, that should just about do it, my dear.” 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like one without the thong and garter belt?”

It takes me every vestige of my resolve to not grab him right then and there. Just one more to go, the one that will push the limits of my already tried patience.

“No, I have all I need. There’s one final piece that you’ll be modeling this evening, Julian.” I walk over to the coffee table and set the holocamera down.

“Ahh…and is it one of those _saving the best for last_ types?” He giggled mischievously, one of his eyebrows playfully raised as he came over to my stand by my side.

“What a fanciful thought, my dear.”

“Knowing you, it could be anything. I assume one thing, then you upend it.”

How very clever.

“Well, see for yourself.” I point down to the table with my gaze.

I stood there, as Julian opened the final box – the most revealing piece of intimate apparel lying within. As he separated the tissue, Julian’s eyes widened as he pulled out the little garment. 

The negligee was made with silk and lace of the finest quality – see-through and the exact blue color to the science division’s uniform. As a tailor, I’m pleased with how the garment turned out. Yet, considering who I made it for, my mind was supplanting images of Julian enticing me. Julian – on his knees before me with a strap hanging off his shoulder, sucking on my prUt. Me – stalking toward him as he walked backwards to a wall, intent on fucking him. I turn him around, his pleading eyes begging me as I grasp the round cheeks of his buttocks, filling him. 

“Wow, Elim – this…this flyaway babydoll is _rather_ daring.” Julian comments, mesmerized by the skimpy little garment he delicately held with his fingertips.

Julian lowers his gaze, noticing the matching thong.

“Well, well…” He responds as his eyes lit up. “I expected a G-string, but this…is quite charming.”

“The sweet, lacy frills make it even more appealing, my dear.” I reply in a dulcet tone. 

“I’m quite impressed, Elim – you’ve surprised me in the most pleasant way possible.” He speaks softly, his eyes radiating an irresistible sensual heat. “You relish in making me look lovely, don’t you?” 

Julian’s lips curl coquettishly into something that made my body ache in need.

“Only the best for the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” I gaze at my dear Doctor with heated bedroom eyes, dark and intent. “Do you like it, my dear?” I give him my most sexiest smile.

Julian’s expression of desire is ever so earnest – those dilated eyes, flushed cheeks, and his kissable lips part as he licks them seductively. It's immensely tempting, yet I hold back – waiting until the right moment.

“Why don’t I go put it on, then you’ll know _how much_ I like it.” 

“I’d say it’s time to change, yes?” A low, guttural sound creeps into my voice.

“I shan’t be long, Elim.” Julian croons in my ear, taking the lingerie as he sashays back behind the partition.

Every single nerve ending, every ridge is tingling in anticipation to see Julian wear that mouthwatering negligee. The subtle glide of his tight arse coerces a lustful, hungry moan out of me – yearning to stimulate my heated groin and relieve the ache of my desire. My lurid thoughts are affecting me - my ajan pulsing, slick seeping and neck ridges throbbing.

Have I now reached my limit? 

Should I put a stop to taking these holopictures – only for Julian to continue tormenting me with his lewd behavior?

Diverting my gaze to the luxurious, silk-sheeted bed – the temptation to pin Julian below me on it is escalating – to make his body burn with my touch, every kiss igniting the flames of desire within. 

Oh yes, tonight’s lovemaking is going to be incredible, my dear Doctor.

Julian comes out, an indecent grin on that maddening, yet beloved face.

“Elim…”

What a delectable little treat Julian looks right now! I knew in my mind Julian would look sumptuous in this charming and might I add, astoundingly sexy little garment. Such an attractive beauty with the most gorgeous physique in the quadrant warrants being displayed in the most alluring of fashions – from the most elegant suit to this pretty flyaway babydoll lingerie. 

You’ve outdone yourself, Elim.

Wanton hunger courses throughout my body. The inner voice persuading me to take him – now.

“So, where would you like to photograph me next? I had a small bit of doubt that I could pull something like this off, let alone look good in it as I did in that robe. Well, I’m convinced and interested in buying this - oh what the hell, I’ll just take everything! Just let me know how much I owe you and I’ll come by your shop tomorrow with the payment...”

I advance steadily towards Julian, my covetous gaze honed in on my willing prey - enraptured in silence.

“Uh..ah, Elim?” He mumbles as I close the gap between us.

“Enough talking, _Julian_.” I hiss, grabbing him by his slender waist – forcefully pulling him against me, dipping him a little – a delightful gasp coming out of that pretty, tantalizing little mouth.

Not giving him a chance to speak, I press forward to take his luscious, silky lips. Taking the opportunity to delve into his open mouth, I push my tongue inside, claiming him. Julian sets his hands on my shoulders, surrendering to me, deepening our kiss. Our tongues entwine, occasionally rasping and letting the tips delicately caress one another before interlocking lips again. Oh…what a heady taste, like the sweetest nectar – intoxicating and addictive. Julian’s , musky scent with the lingering notes of his jasmine bath fragrance fill my nostrils. My hands grope Julian’s silken form, the radiating heat of his body filling me with profound warmth. He is moaning sweetly, thrusting his groin against my own. The delicious sounds he makes in his need, desperately wanting me. Oh yes, my beloved, the way you’re rubbing my ridges feels so good. Ahh…every delight of the senses inflaming my desires, longing to be quenched. 

No other paramour has made me feel like this, consuming me with overwhelming passion.

Does Julian feel the same? That no other lover he had before can make him feel as intensely as I’m able to – every time we kiss…when we make love?

I can never get enough of you, my dear Doctor – you’re more addictive to me than that wire.

And I will always crave more of you.

Parting for air – Julian and I fervently gaze at each other’s darkened, lust-clouded eyes, feeling the thrum of our heartbeats. Julian looks so debauched already, with his flushed cheeks and slack jaw. His kiss-swollen; rosy lips are parted as he lets out panting breaths.

I was radiating pheromones as I scented the air, Julian’s own blended in as well.

Oh yes…and his straining, erect cock jutting so magnificently. What do we have here? A wet spot staining the tiny undergarment. 

Holding Julian’s heated body tighter against me, I move a hand down towards his tight little arse, taking one of the cheeks in my grasp to fondle it profusely. He responds beautifully, rutting against me in his need.

“Elim...what about…oh, ah…the holopictures?!” He whimpers, letting his body’s demands take control.

“Another time, _Julian_.” I rasp in one of his ears, giving it a mild bite. “Bed, now.”

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian is such a shameless tease to Garak, I swear! Well, Garak is going to have his fun with him… _hehehe_.
> 
> -NEXT CHAPTER-
> 
> Garak and Julian make use of that luxurious silk sheeted bed and things get intense from there.
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my delightful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and wonderful friendship. I appreciate all her amazing advice and suggestions.


	3. Climax Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian round off the night with a session of passionate sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we reach the explicit section of this fic! – have fun! :D

Without further ado, I pick Julian up into my arms – he lets out a delightful little gasp in mild surprise. 

“Elim, what the…” Julian yelps.

“How does it feel being on the receiving end of such a gesture?” I softly laugh, as he wraps his arms around me, carrying him to the large silk-sheeted bed.

“One, I never figured that you’d do that sort of thing and two, it feels rather strange.”

“Well, get used to it my dear. Who knows, one night while we walk down the corridor to your place or mine, I may get the urge to pick you up into my arms and carry you across the threshold.”

Julian responds with a sweet little blush streaking across his cheeks, giving me a capricious grin.

“I may be _tempted_ to do the same.” Julian purrs in my ear.

I feel a little shiver up and down my spinal ridges, making them tingle.

Once depositing my dear Doctor on the bed, I take a good moment to admire the lovely image he presents – and what an enchanting sight! His golden-bronze skin sets off the perfect contrast to the white, silk sheets. The rosy erection peeking out from that tiny little undergarment was leaking precome, begging for my attention. His midsection is exposed, revealing that sweet little navel on his belly. Just looking at it makes my mouth water. Julian strikes a sensual pose that encourages my prUt within and my ajan pulses, releasing more slick. He slightly spreads his legs, lifts his arms above his head, and gazes at me with desire in his eyes.

“I know you’d like to immortalize this image, yes?” Julian asks seductively.

Taking a moment to think it over, such an opportunity would be wasted if I didn’t. It would certainly come in handy on those lonely nights when Julian is away from the station for an extended period of time. I walk back to get the holocamera – making the decision to photograph this stimulating, erotic display. It was remarkable that I was able to rein in my desires. As I return calmly to Julian’s side, he gazes up at me with wanton lust.

“Very good, Julian – just like that.” I say, adjusting the settings to get a full-body image in that exact pose. “Part your luscious lips a bit more…yes, perfect.” I press the button of the holocamera, capturing that sultry image. “You look good enough to eat, my dear.”

“Do I now?” Julian smiles softly, spreading his legs out further – an open invitation to do with him as I please.

“Quite so, Julian.”

Putting aside the holocamera on the bedside table, I grin lasciviously at my beautiful Doctor – licking my lips at the pearly drop seeping out the slit of his silky cock.

“Oh, Elim…you look like you want to devour me.” Julian sighs heatedly.

“Because you’re such a delicious treat, my dear.” I unfasten my tunic – revealing the visual evidence of my desire.

“Come to bed, love.” Julian beckons me with his pleading eyes. “Make love to me.”

“Give me a moment to undress myself, dearest.” I tell him, tossing aside my tunic on the floor.

“Hurry up…I want you so much.” He keens, grasping his hard cock with his hand, bucking his hips and making groaning noises.

“Such impatience!” I chastise him mildly.

“Says the one who wanted to get me into this bed after I came out dressed in this skimpy garment!” Julian rebukes.

“My dear Doctor…whatever am I to do with you?”

“I can think of a few _good things_.” Julian snickers gleefully.

“Ah yes – they’re _activities_ you take great delight in, you wicked thing.”

“You like it when I’m naughty.” Julian emphasizes this by milking his hardness, moaning lasciviously to escalate my lustful cravings.

“I wouldn’t _have you_ any other way, my beauty.” I express with a low, dark intonation – toeing off my shoes.

I proceed to swiftly strip off my clothing, Julian stares at me with that devilish smirk, his eyes half-lidded.

“No matter how many times I see you naked, you’re always a breathtaking sight.” Julian releases his hold on his erection, twitching in excitement. “Your Chu’en are a lovely shade of blue tonight.”

“It pleases me that you think so, dearest.” I plant myself on top of Julian - he takes me into his arms and we share a deep, luscious kiss. 

Then, I begin to leave a blazing trail of suckling kisses down his long, elegant neck – little blossoming marks form on his sweat glistened skin. My tongue lathes a path down to the hollow of Julian’s throat, lapping at the delicious taste of his skin. I bite the area gently, suckle at it, then give it a soothing kiss. I give the same attention to his exquisite clavicles. He makes little keening noises as he thrusts his hips up, wanting me to touch his aching cock. I’ll do much more than that, my beloved. He lets out raspy sighs as I leave fiery kisses around his exposed torso and work my way down to lick his navel. I pull off the tiny thong from his long legs, to have full access to the sweet treasure jutting out so beautifully.

“Oh yes…ah god, Elim.” Julian pants, begging me with his eyes.

“Relax, my dear – I’ll relieve you of your aching need.” I tease him a little, brushing my tongue against the glans of his cock and around the slit, tasting the salty musk of his precome. 

Julian whimpers plaintively in his need. Grinning to myself, I proceed to suck on the delectable head of his cock, my tongue wraps around it – drinking the intoxicating essence of dribbling out of the slit. He lets out mild expletives and passionate sighs. He tastes so delicious, like the headiest nectar. Gripping his thighs tightly, I gradually go down on his long, hot shaft – taking the entire organ in. I skillfully bob my head up and down his beautiful erection, my tongue occasionally stroking his throbbing sex and nose tickled by the patch of hair on his groin. Julian rewards me with enthusiastic moans, bucking his hips eagerly, crying out my name if my teeth scrape the sensitive skin of his rosy cock. I don’t really mind when he pulls at my hair when we engage in oral sex, in fact, I enjoy it.

“Fuck yes, ooh Elim!!” Julian cries out in his passion, his panting breaths becoming shallow.

With precision, I take my mouth off his cock, making a popping noise to pleasure the testicles below. Julian’s keening moans deepen as I gently suck on the sensitive gland, letting my tongue lathe the taut sacs. Taking them into my mouth is like savoring a succulent treat. As I escalate the pressure, he lets out quite a delightful whimper – demanding more and I give it to him. His hands grasp my hair tighter and bucks his hips wildly. I can imagine Julian’s face at this moment – his brow furrowed, eyes closed, jaw slack, and that lush mouth open as he lets out those sensual moans - making my desire stronger. One thing I enjoy doing is curl my tongue tightly around it, applying solid pressure with my mouth - the reaction I get out of Julian is glorious. He makes a certain noise that I have come to know when he’s close to orgasm, a high-pitched cry followed by a string of indecipherable obscenities. His hands then grasp the sheets of the bed, taking it as my cue to return to his cock. Taking the shaft back into my mouth, I’m ready to welcome the oncoming rush of his warm, sticky seed.

“Yes, yes…AH ELIM…almost there! Oh god, I’m coming! ELIM!!” Julian shouts as ecstasy takes hold over him and I swallow the stream of salty, musky ejaculate that comes forth.

His post-coital sighs are so lovely to hear after he climaxes. I continue to take in Julian’s come into my mouth until his cock softens – slowly, I extricate my mouth off his sensitized organ and give the tip a little kiss. I kneel beside my dear Doctor, looking even more exquisite with a sheen of sweat covering his gorgeous body – the negligee sticking to his skin that it appears more transparent. Letting him catch his breath for a few moments, I take the opportunity to caress that beloved face and bend down to thoroughly kiss Julian’s sweet lips.

I pull away to let Julian take a few relaxing breaths.

“Why don’t you lay back and let me pleasure you, gorgeous.” He says, sitting up, as he removes the sweat-dampened lingerie and tosses it onto the floor.

“But of course.” I lie against the plush pillows on the bed, opening my legs to allow Julian to come in-between them.

“How about we start up here.” Julian kneels in front of me, lifting his left hand up to my forehead – his thumb lovingly strokes my chufa. “How does that feel, love?”

“It feels very good, my Julian…oh yes.” I let out a low moan, enjoying the pleasant sensation of Julian’s thumb rubbing my chufa more firmly. “The things you do to me.” 

I keep my eyes focused on Julian, he graces me with his loving smile. That cherished smile reserved for me alone.

“Then you will relish this, love.” Julian replaces his thumb with his mouth, dipping in his tongue within the inverted teardrop, lapping at my chufa reverently.

“Ohh…that feels so wonderful, my dear Julian.” For the moment, I close my eyes to bask in Julian’s attentive ministrations – his lips on my chufa, with his tongue massaging it and his fingertips vigorously massaging my swollen neck ridges. “Ah, my beautiful Doctor.”

My hands rise to fondle Julian’s satin chest, occasionally flicking the little chocolate nubs with my thumbs and index fingers. He makes these sweet-sounding whimpers when I twist at them.

“Make me evert, my dear.” 

“Yes, love.” Julian breathes heavily, staring at my dripping, wet ajan in want.

First, Julian takes the fingers of his right hand to my chuva, caressing the area with two of his fingers. Purring noises resonate within my throat at the pleasurable feeling, my arousal heightens more – threatening to release more slick to pool down from my ajan. He gazes hungrily into my eyes as he does this, a look of lust. Those darkened pupils are like obsidian - the sight of him profoundly luminescent. I can’t help but feel a sense of pride that I’m the sole person that he gives this intoxicating expression to. My moans grow louder as he increases the stimulation on my chuva, feeling myself begin to evert. 

Julian’s cock thickens, the sounds I was generating stirs his arousal once more.

Eventually, Julian inserts his fingers deep into me to locate the base of my partially emerged prUt. His fingers probe hard and deep – kissing me fully on the lips as he does so, open mouthed, I insert my tongue inside to twine around his. It’s a lovely sensation – feeling Julian’s fingers thrusting within me, taking my prUt in-between his fingers as he tugs on the organ. We’re both moaning, the sounds of our passion resonating - I feel myself begin to bloom a bit more.

In the heat of my overwhelming desire, I seize his shoulders and take him down below me. Gazing at Julian, I take his wrists within my grasp and pin him down on the bed. With an ecstatic cry, my prUt blossoms, dripping wet and pulsing. I could see Julian’s erection was fully hard again. A sudden urge takes over me, pressing my prUt down on Julian’s shaft. I relish the slick glide of our cocks caressing one another. I rub hard against him as he thrusts up eagerly, pleading moans escaping his mouth as do his hot, panting breaths. An incredible feeling sweeps through us as we let our passions take control, the wet heat growing in intensity from the friction. 

“Ooh Elim…yes. More, do it more.” Julian begs, stimulating his throbbing erection harder with my prut, secreting slick.

I do as Julian wishes, grinding my hips rapidly and his keening moans escalate. What a gorgeous sight Julian makes right now - his eyes clouded over in ardent pleasure, his cheeks darkened, and his lush pink mouth releasing heavy, panting breaths. Everything feels so pleasurably good, I especially adore the sensation of his hardness scraping across my ajan. It’s incredibly tempting to slide myself down on it and ride his cock. For now, I’ll relish the feeling of our erections gliding against each other.

“You like this, don’t you Julian?”

“Ah fuck!” He cries out, grinding his hot, silky cock up and down on my prUt enthusiastically. “Yes! Oh god YES!!”

“So very eager, my dear.”

“Fuck me, Elim – I want you to fuck me!” Julian pleads as he spreads out his legs more.

“I will, my dear – but I need to prepare you first.” I croon deeply in his ear. “On your hands and knees, _Julian_.”

Halting our fevered rutting, I give Julian a moment to collect himself and get into position. Growling in lustful hunger, I lift his pert buttocks – parting them to access his tight entrance. Then, I take my fingers to gather a plentiful amount of natural lubrication from my ajan. Circling the rim of his arse with my lubricated index and middle fingers, I sink both digits inside at the same time - pushing past the sphincter to aim for his prostate gland. He willingly takes the two fingers inside him, groaning my name vociferously.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing all of that with my prUt inside of you, dearest?” I tease a little.

“Can’t help myself...I just need you.” Julian emphasizes as he shoves his arse toward me.

“How badly?” I hover above him, whispering darkly in his ear – stretching him with my fingers within him to slick his entrance.

“So bad, Elim – like yesterday at lunch debating that enigma tale – it was getting so good, I wanted you to throw me on that bloody table and _take me_.”

“Is that so?!” I declare in mock astonishment. “And scandalize the patronage of the Replimat with our carnality?”

“At the time, I didn’t give a damn!” Julian remarks brusquely, as I scissor his anal walls. “Unhh...Elim - I wish we hadn’t been interrupted by that medical emergency!” He hisses. “Oh fuck!!” 

“Such conduct _unbecoming_ of a model Starfleet officer!” I admonish him in jest. “Whatever am I to do with you, _my dear Doctor_?” I murmur indecently in his ear, massaging his prostate harder.

“AH ELIM!” Julian takes to fucking himself on my fingers as he rears his tight arse wildly.

“Would you like another, Julian?” I purr wickedly.

“Hell yes!!” He beseeches needily.

With that, I add in a ring finger - gripping his arse cheek tighter, sure enough to leave a bruise. He grips the silk sheets firmly, moaning in delight as I continuously probe him – making plaintive, whimpering noises every time the tips brush up against his prostate. My aching prUt twitches in reaction, compelling me to satiate my own sexual needs. 

“Well, Julian...I’m certain you much rather have something larger than these fingers, don’t you?” I can’t help the depraved grin that manifests.

“Oh Elim! Yes! Fuck me, please fuck me!” Julian begs desperately.

“I thought I was.” I make the point with my fingers driving harder into him repeatedly.

“I want your fucking cock, _damn it_!” Julian demands sharply.

“You’re so _hungry_ for it, my dear…well, if you want it that badly.” I mount him, removing my fingers to insert my slick prUt in their place.

“Yes, yes, oh god...Elim!” Julian cants his little arse up more to let my prUt easily slide into his inviting, heated depths.

His hands clutch the sheets tighter – my own grasping his slender hips possessively.

Sinking slowly into him, I ground out an expletive phrase in Kardasi as Julian’s constrictive walls squeeze around my pulsing, ridged shaft - creating mind-blowing friction as I fill him. Once I’m deeply seated to the hilt inside of Julian, I give myself a few moments to relish the searing heat surrounding me. Julian turns his head to peer up at me as best as he could from his position. Such a debauched expression he has, it amazes me how much I’m able to reduce my strong-willed Doctor into a being of unrestrained lust, yearning only for the pleasure that I alone can give.

“Ready, beautiful?”

“Yes – ah, ah Elim!” He entreats me, rubbing his little tight arse up against my groin pleadingly. “Feels so good.”

With that, I extract myself out a little and press forward in again and again, increasing the tempo with each thrust. Whenever Julian is in this position, I tend to enjoy massaging the cheeks of his buttocks profusely and stare at my slick prUt going in and out of him. Julian takes it all in, his lovely moans sound so entrancing. He lets out these little cries mingling with his lustful groans. I can never get enough of Julian’s beautiful voice in the fire of his passion, even when he sporadically belts out expletives when the tapered head of my prUt frequently pushes up against his prostate with each successive thrust. 

“Oh, my dear Julian - you’re so deliciously hot and tight.” I vocalize obscenely. “Ah, you’re such a sweet addiction.”

His pleasure is heightened as I intensify the rhythm - going a little faster, the wet noises of skin to skin contact getting stronger.

“ _Mine_ …”I growl in Kardasi.

“Harder, love! Give it to me more!!” Julian pleads huskily.

“So hard that you forget your own name?”

“Oh, fuck!”

Kicking things into high gear, the speed of my thrusts increase and with that, I angle myself to strike Julian’s prostate consistently. Julian tilts his sweet little arse upward with rapture. He’s on fire right now, his copper skin so hot to the touch in the heat of his passion. The sweat glistening his skin makes him look incredibly radiant, the delicious scent of spicy Human musk filling my olfactory senses. If I could see myself in a mirror, I know I’d look wild and animalistic right now. My usually well-tamed mane is coming undone as I continue driving into Julian with abandon. I feel my adrenaline going into overdrive and the blazing heat of my body become an inferno. The sounds of Julian crying out my name fervently as a mantra, my raspy growls, and the squelching noise of my slick prUt rapidly going in and out of Julian’s entrance make for quite an exhilarating concerto. 

“C-c-an I…t-touch my-myself?! I’m c-close – so c-close…” Julian pants hoarsely.

“Go ahead, _Julian_.” I hiss.

Julian uses whatever strength he can muster to take hold of his throbbing, dribbling hardness and starts pumping it – his moans growing higher in pitch as he was on the precipice of orgasm. I seek out my own, now grinding up against the rim of Julian’s arse to stimulate my irllun. The sensation makes my vision cloud over and the all too familiar feelings pool in my groin, building towards the final crescendo. It continues rising until I reach the precipice – Julian’s carnal groans getting to me. I know he’s getting to that point – the inflection of his keening cries is about to take him over the edge. My nails dig into his sensitive skin, already bruised from the force of my grip.

Almost there, my dear Julian.

With an ecstatic shout, howling Julian’s name – the rain takes over me and Julian howls out mine as his own climax is triggered. It’s not so often that we come at the same time, but it’s always such a beautiful feeling when we do. A steady stream of my ejaculate flows inside of Julian’s inviting passage as his own shoots out on the silk sheets below, some going in-between his legs. 

I bite down on Julian’s right shoulder, keeping my hold on him until the storm subsides. Carefully, I extract myself out of Julian and release my teeth from his shoulder. He collapses on the bed, catching his breath. I run my fingers through the damp strands of hair framing my face and into some semblance of neatness. I drop down next to him - my prUt returns to the confines of my ajan and we languidly relish in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

***

After a little rest period, I force myself off the bed to walk over to the table to get some sanitary wipes. I take out the box from one of the bags and pull out a few sheets to clean myself. As soon as that task is taken care of, I head over to the kitchenette to toss the wipes I used into a reclamation unit. I take notice of the replicator next to it – Julian will need some cool water to drink and I find myself in need of refreshment, so I order up two glasses of cool water and give one to Julian. 

“Here’s some water, my dear. I’ll be back with the dermal regenerator and clean you up.” I hand him his glass, pressing a little kiss on his right shoulder.

“Thanks, Elim.” Julian says as he sits up, taking the glass of water and he gulps it down. 

I walk back to get the sanitary wipes and the dermal regenerator, taking a few moments to drink some water. Setting the half-full glass down, I grab the items and return to Julian’s side. Julian yawns and rubs at his eyes, my poor darling, he must be tired after I exerted him quite thoroughly tonight.

“This turned out to be quite the exciting evening for both of us, don’t you think?” I ask him jovially.

“Yeah, it was. When we go to Risa in two weeks, we’re going to have even more thrilling ones ahead.” Julian answers as he stands - a coquettish little twinkle in his hazel eyes.

Just for a moment, I notice Julian glancing down at my ajan, licking his lips.

“Well…let’s make the most of it, then.” I laugh seductively. “I look forward to our first vacation.”

“So do I.”

I put the dermal regenerator on the bed momentarily to clean the congealed seminal fluids and sweat off Julian’s skin. Once that’s done, I toss aside the used wipes on the bed to pick up the regenerator. I direct him to stand with his back to me – pressing the button on the device to activate it. Then, I work on healing the marks I left on his neck, collarbone, throat, and the bruises on his buttocks and hips. I elect to leave the vivid bite mark I left on his shoulder.

“There, all done, my dear.” I deactivate the device, then give Julian a little pat on his arse.

“I appreciate it, love.” Julian turns, wrapping his arms around me for a prolonged kiss - letting our noses nuzzle each other. 

Ahh...Julian’s radiating warmth feels so marvelous.

We regrettably release our hold on each other to finish tidying up. I set the regenerator on the bedside table, then pick up my clothing - neatly folding them and setting them on a dresser. Julian puts the lingerie away on the partition, then heads for the bathroom. I inspect for traces of our shared essence on the bed sheets to wipe clean, then dispose of the used wipes into the reclamation unit. 

Julian exits the bathroom after a few minutes, coming back to bed. He contentedly sighs as he lays his head on the plush pillows and covers himself with the sheets. I join him, gathering my beloved into my arms – and he settles into my embrace. He gives me an affectionate kiss on my chufa, I mimic the gesture where his own would be if he were a Cardassian.

“I’ve been thinking, Elim – that I’d never make it as a professional model.” Julian mutters.

“Considering how much of a _distracting_ , _irresistible_ tempter you are, I can see why.”

“You like that side of me, Elim - and I absolutely enjoy enrapturing you.” Julian says with a lilting purr.

“My dear Doctor...are you attempting to seduce me again?” I croon enticingly in response.

“Perhaps I am.” He snuggles closer, stroking my ear ridge down to my shoulders with his graceful fingers.

Julian soon places that hand over his mouth, yawning.

“Shall we get some sleep now, dearest? You need your rest.” 

He nods his head in affirmation, beginning to doze off.

I command the computer to shut off the fire in the fireplace, increase the temperature to be comfortably warm, and set the alarm for 0535 in the morning. The only light illuminating the room is from the moonlit night sky filtering through the windows, emitting a soft glow in the otherwise darkened room.

“Good night, love – see you in the morning.” Julian yawns again.

“Same to you, dear Julian – sweet dreams.”

We give one another a loving kiss and Julian settles in my embrace comfortably, closing his eyes.

***

I smile affectionately at my treasured Doctor.

He’s fully asleep, looking very innocent and serene – a brief touch of sentimentality sweeps through me as I stroke some strands of hair away from his forehead. To this day, it still astounds me how much of a hold Julian has over me. Even through all the setbacks in my life in the past, with the downfall of my career in the Obsidian Order and my unfortunate exile – I don’t take what I have with Julian Bashir for granted.

Having Julian in my life makes my days here on this insufferable station less burdensome. Every time he smiles at me with love in his heart - fills me with incredible warmth. His incredible kindness and compassion touched me in more ways than one - as did his spirited tenacity, brilliant wit, and inquisitive mind. 

He may lament his shortcomings every once in a while, but I notice he continues to grow every day from that callow young man I met in the Replimat. So much has changed for us over the years and continues to evolve.

Suddenly, an unnerving thought surfaces - a slight frown forms...

The ever-present shadow of Enabran Tain looms in the back of my mind - knowing one day he could capitalize on my weakness at any given time. 

Calm, Elim - Julian is more resilient than you realize.

It’s getting late - setting aside my ruminations, I settle in for the night - falling asleep to trail after Julian in his dreams.

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muses inspired me to add a bit of romantic fluff and Garak introspecting at the end to cap things off for this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> The upcoming fic for this series will be Garak and Julian’s hot springs vacation. All the Julian topping Garak goodness will be in store for that one.
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my delightful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and wonderful friendship. I appreciate all her amazing advice and suggestions.
> 
> [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479?view_adult=true) courtesy of tinsnip.


End file.
